morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Regazya
Regazya is a region of Morpheus located to the east of the map. Bordered by Nordheim and Oryza, Regazya itself is split into four provinces however all abide by the same rules and regulations and are split for easier monitoring as well as to sort those of different class out. Those in the northern region getting less help from the state than the West. The region of Regazya is split into four provinces based on class of the people allocated to live there. Shrouded in nature and occupied by the more warm blooded and heavy drinkers; A place known as Regazya. The town mostly occupies Taverns, Inventors and prides itself on its diverse cuisine and bountiful ports. Most of its occupants are merchants travelled overseas looking for a place to set up and call home, due to its heavily influenced merchant stalls and exotic wares the area is often used for its ports to stock up long travelling ships as well as traders. A place to make a quick buck with your own two hands. The other factor that puts Regazya on the map is its advanced technology, A lot of the houses and structures being heavily reliant on the various mechanics and inventors building self reliant housing, A city that has its own mechanical heart at the centre. Regazya is a region where technology and nature collide and work in perfect harmony. Religion Maori Magical beings are not frowned upon here but they are not open about their place within the community, humans are also aware of the Maori and because of this there is little history of any conflict between the two. However there are those more grounded in their beliefs that feel there is no place for the Maori in Regazya, generally these types live together in camps. Caoul The more common inhabitants of Regazya, mostly humans with some talent as far as mechanics are concerned. Most are aware of the mixture of races however since this is a region for work and trade most tend to ignore it. Notable Gods: Religion is a fairly important thing throughout Regazya with many of its oldest structures being churches and holy places however there are two gods of Morpheus who are most commonly praised in Regazya. These are: * Naribia ''- With nature and technology working hand in hand across Regazya, the people of the land often make offerings to the god of earth and nature as without it their region could not exist. * 'Ferronaeas '''- With technology being a central feature for Regazya it naturally makes sense that those who live across this land worship Ferronaeas. Geography Regazya is known widely for its stunning natural beauty and landscapes, the way the buildings and nature collide make the region seem effortless. The real landmarks of this region come from its unique architecture and clockwork central which is the highlight of the region itself. A lot of the buildings stretch high and are combined with wheels and cogs to give it a rustic steampunk feel with climbing plants like ivy and clematis' growing over the wooden structures. The region itself is split into four provinces based on class of the people while also catering to each regions specialities in trade and tradition. Each province has its own capital city where the royal family attend their public hearings and deal with any public demands, making sure each capital is graced with equal time and effort from the royals. In terms of nature many of the natural flora life can be found in each region, with some variations across provinces. The royal gardens are abundant with imported wild flowers and such at the princesses requests. As for animals the main birds are owls, doves and falcons that linger around the outskirts of the forests all seasons round. There are also many a friendly stray cat looking for a home as well as shrews, mice and voles. The most common types of creatures are the smaller mammals. Few lizards are seen due to its mild climate. Insects are abundant especially spiders and beetles. Provinces Xeta ' This is the region for he lower classes, Those who live there are working the lowest paying of jobs and live off of the ground, The money this class make is majority from the crops they grow and sell to the other provinces. Though this is the least favored province to live in the quality of life is relatively good. The houses here are usually made of natural resources such as clay and wood, many of the traditional foods and customs are served all year round here. While it may not be the most beautiful it is homed to the more welcoming and genuine Regazya'n citizens. The capital city is situated to the southern reaches of the province and goes by the name of '''Xetamajin. ' Read more on Xeta here. 'Grezia ' Grezia is better known for the middle class citizens, Filled with homes, Inns and family run market stalls this province is the trading center and is most popular through the richer summer seasons. This is where the most trade is sold out and the biggest buck can be made here. Quality of life is comfortable and ideal for families. The buildings here are generally constructed from sturdier materials like limestone and sand-based rock having a worn but rustic look to them. This place is ideal for travellers as it has a little dose of everything Regazya has to offer, being the tourist capital this is where the clock tower stands. The capital city in the north-west stretch goes by the name of '''Guetsamin. Read more on Grezia here. Marisa ' Marisa is the central province of Regazya and houses the royal family and militia. Its a fairly secretive area where the most important of work goes on as far as the royalty is concerned. Little is known about this particular province due to the authoritative figures both guarding and living within it. The capital is the castle itself which is called K'orolevskiy Castle. Read more on Marisa here. Kyariposa Kyariposa is known best for its trade workers, fishermen and craftsmen. Anything grown, caught or made here is what is sold off via trade or to make a quick earning. This is the most fast paced place to live and often garners the most attention by newcomers hoping to get rich quick. The houses here are tall and well structured and tend to be made of sturdy brick. Most people work here rather than live here. Its capital which sits in the eastern stretches is called Diethous. Read more on Kyariposa here. Ethnicity Notable Races * Humans * Shapeshifters Notable Classes * Gypsys * Nobles and Royals * Elementalists * Witches Politics 'Governance' Regazya is run underneath a Monarchy, The King and Queen will hold public arrangements to hear out the problems in the town and make a unanimous decision alongside the public's concerns to keep all issues short and sorted quickly. The King and Queen are of highest authority however live in equal conditions and receive equal pay as the villagers do. They make the final decisions however these are generally run past a board of those who live in each province acting as counsellors of state. The royal family are called the Korolevskiy's 'Royal Families' 'Military' Regazya has an impressive Army and Naval fleet prepared for war if needed though the island is better known for its peaceful resolves. They also have an impressively clean slate of crime due to a well trained police force in place. The townspeople greatly respect the authority in place and in doing so work hand in hand to keep the crime rate as low as possible thus making Regazya one of the safest regions to live in. Economy & Demographics 'Agriculture' The region itself is founded upon its rich agriculture. The people work the land for what it is worth and extensively practice trading of handmade and home grown goods, this structure has worked since the founding of Regazya. They grow all the food that is eaten there, Most of the townspeople are handy with a needle and thread and almost everyone has a hand sewn blanket making the inhabitants of Regazya some of the handiest people to live among. They like to take care of the earth as they believe tending to its every need is what makes it so plentiful. 'Science and technology' As far as science and technology is concerned Regazya is progressing at a good pace, the occasional engineering expert and budding inventor can come from the middle sector of living and make a name via inventions and steam work however no great advances can be heard of from this particular area. Though little is known about it the royal family's top militia do have access to their best sciences however little is known about it publicly. Technology is slightly ahead of science however strides are being made to try and equal the gap. 'Language' Most of the inhabitants speak one of the three following languages; Dvestork which is known best as the native language in Regazya and is treated as the hieroglyphics to the Egyptians however this is a dying language only spoken by elders. The young are taught of it but it is rarely spoken and used. Regazy'n which is the traditional home language of the people and finally Rehivok or Albanian which is in translation to plain Albanian in order to understand traders. 'Health' The overall health in Regazya due to wholly natural healing methods combined with the little science they have means that it is one of if not the healthiest region. The life expectancy is through the roof with good fertility rates and few health related illnesses being present. With a chunk of the population being shapeshifters there is also a dash of immortality to be had. 'Education' The educational system is solid and works well for the citizens, Everyone receives at bare minimum 7 years of education with additional years if requested alongside home tutoring and teaching for crafts. At least everyone is taught to read and write fluently in their native language. Culture 'Folk culture and cuisine' Overall there are no hardcore traditions kept up in Regazya other than its national holidays, They also are superstitious that the Owls seen on rooftops and windowsills are the souls of the departed coming to visit and so are treated as a national animal with great respect and often feed the owls as an offering. As far as cuisine the Russians are known for their pastries and sweet cookies and such which are often eaten midway through the day as a lunch substitute for energy. The most common cuisine is Jurimet which consists of thick handmade noodles in a vegetable and meat broth, packed with rich cuts of meat and fine cuts of vegetables served alongside handmade dumplings and home-made bread. Cuisine is taken far more seriously than holidays. 'Architecture' Regazya itself is a city prided upon its architectural advances, all the buildings are hand built by the inhabitants meaning each fine detail and perfectly carved structure is by the hand of the villagers, particularly the craftsmen. The main building considered the regions pride and joy is the clock tower, central to Guetsamin 'built entirely by had out of wood, clay, brick and metal. 'National holidays * Royal family's birthday - March 1st - 15th * Flight of the Owls, A day to celebrate the loss of loved ones - July 24th - July 26th * Chevetha, The first day of harvest - 5th April * Xetvetha, Final day of harvest - October 5th * Celebrathir, A celebration of successful harvest - October 26th - November 2nd * Veithe, A month of celebration to spend with family and resting. December. History Originally a barren icy wasteland, The only life that dwelled within Regazya before human feet touched its soil were creatures accustomed to the cold and magical creatures that lingered around the rocky mountain edges and deep woven network of caves from the mountains that overlooked the barren land where the town would one day stand. Though the silence through the land was surely broken by ships of merchants and gypsies seeking refuge from the harsh hand of the ocean. These original gypsy and merchant settlers came to call themselves Che'gazya. A gathering of what is estimated to be a few hundred used the wreckage of their ships to build themselves shelters to be protected from the harsh winters, while half the men build houses and salvaged what they could from the wreckage the women and elder children were send with male guards to scour the island for sustenance. Upon months of scouring the island the settlement came to discover the caves which were plentiful in metals and precious rocks. A great lake also sat to the south of the island providing them with clean water and rich soils at the foots of the mountains, Only later would it be discovered they were dormant volcanoes (Now extinct in current time). Over time the villagers began to increase the population, Learning how to properly cultivate the land and expand their settlement. The villagers grew to worship the land they lived upon, treating it as their equal and only using the earths materials as their way of life, This lead to the villagers praising and declaring worship to a mother nature figure (Naribia). They were one with the land that they lived upon, the land being plentiful in all resources they would need. The Che'gazya thrived and continued to multiply. As more people came the climate began to warm on the lower parts of the region, leaving highly fertilised organic land to be farmed upon and built on. Life remained simple on the land until travelers stumbled across the village. Discovering of the mass potential of trade and precious materials people from far and wide traveled upon hearing of the bountiful land. The villagers were startled by the influx of people and continued to pray to their mother natures to keep the land safe from the newcomers, Having a heavily protected and monitored port prevented thieves and pirates from pillaging the settlement, With the influx of newcomers the land flourished and the town bloomed. The influence of inventions and steampunk design began to sweep through the settlement to turn it into a fully functioning village. With word of the towns popularity and luck with the materials they could gain from the land, The villagers officially opened up their port for trades in order to gain money for the resources to build a more self sufficient connected town. With the promise of abundant precious metals many blacksmiths and engineers alike would come to scout the finest materials, the town now at least quarter compromised of inventors and metalsmiths. From this point the town became more reliant upon steam and the metal cogs incorporated into the buildings, supplying the whole town with fresh flowing water via the melted mountain-top snow and blizzard and rainfall. To match this a basic sewage and drain system was modified increasing the towns cleanliness and disposing of the waste quicker. The mainly gypsy bloodline now was highly diluted but as a result most of the population of the town were of gypsy descent and as a result would have basic elementalist abilities. With a now ever increasing population, Order and law was put into place; Deciding on a monarchy in which those of purest descent would receive entry into the royal family, giving a cluster of around 60 descendants. Though imperfect at first with some ironing out of the rules and regulations the monarchy slid nicely into place and all functioned well. With the rise of a monarchy, punishment services were also put into place. Having a national prison at the heart of the mountainside; Where in the prison courtyards executions are possible. An Army, Navy and policing force is also in place and works well the town itself having nothing more than petty crime. Due to its magical history, Magic using is in fact less of a taboo in Regazya but is not overly celebrated. From that point on the land remained self sufficient and the population only grew from here on out. Most of the townspeople are humans, elementalists or shapeshifters. To this day the town being famous for its hospitality, alcohol and bountiful trade and resources; it also harbours a great deal of talented black and metalsmiths.